


One Robin, Two Robins...Wait what?

by blackandbluegrayson



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brotherly Love, Damias wayne is a good brother, De-Aged Dick Grayson, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Ohana, Platonic Cuddling, canon i don't know her, comic magic, robin christmas exchange 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandbluegrayson/pseuds/blackandbluegrayson
Summary: After Dick has been de-age during a botch robbery at the museum, Damian has to make sure his Batman doesn't get himself killed until he is back to himself. Even if that means for him to act as a brother.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne
Comments: 15
Kudos: 272
Collections: Robin Christmas Exchange 2019





	One Robin, Two Robins...Wait what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lwoorl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwoorl/gifts).



> I really hope you enjoy this one. Happy holiday to you!
> 
> For BehindTheRobinsMask : Thank you so much to have Beta my text on so short notice. *big hugs*

Robin stands atop one of the buildings in the Bowery, looking at the street with binoculars. He is getting impatient. It shouldn’t have been so hard to locate Grayson.

“I do not see him anywhere,” he announces in the communicator. “Tell me again Pennyworth, how difficult is it to keep a child inside a penthouse?”

“I ask myself the same thing every time I find your bed empty, young sir,” the butler rebuke in a harsh voice.

“Your sarcasm is not appreciated, Pennyworth,” Damian growls.

“As is your commentary, sir,” the old man answers. “You need to know that most of the inside security at the manor comes from young Master Dick sneaking out.”

Suddenly, the sound of keys being pressed can be heard. “The facial recognition has spotted Richard not far from the Iceberg Lounge.”

“That’s completely on the other side of the neighborhood. How could he have gotten there so fast? Are you sure it is him?” Robin frowns.

“Positive. He has always been a resourceful child,” Alfred confirms.

“Try not to lose his trail again until I reach him,” Damian says as he shoots his grappling hook and jumps down the building.

When he catches Grayson, he will tie him up like a calf and leave him like that until he’s back to normal. Then, he’d go eviscerate the cultist responsible for this mess. It’s been a week and they haven’t found a solution for this predicament and it is getting on Damian’s last nerves.

It all began when Batman and Robin intercepted a police call about what seemed like a robbery turned hostage situation at the Gotham Museum of Antiquities. On-site they realized that they had walked in on a group of cultists, some kind of ritual being performed on an altar in the main exhibit hall.

When it was clear they were about to sacrifice one of the unfortunate night workers, they had jumped into the scene. During the fight, several of the cultists manage to grab Robin and threw him onto the altar. Grayson had been watching him and became the one to fall on the rock as it began to shine. There was a big flash of yellow light and for a moment Robin thought that Batman had been disintegrated as the heavy suit fell in a heap on the ground.

Chaos ensued as the police ran in. That gave Damian time to check on Batman. After everything that had happened, he didn’t expect to find an unconscious child inside the armor and cape. Using a smoke pellet, Damian managed to get who he assumed was a younger Grayson out and back to the Bat-Bunker.

The moment Alfred saw the boy confirmed Damian’s fears. This child was in fact, Grayson. And he had looked not much older than when he first arrived at the manor.

Pennyworth had called on the help of Zatanna Zatara. No matter how much he kept saying that she is one of the most powerful magicians in the world that both Father and Grayson trust her, Damian had his doubts. He could not take a woman that dressed like a showgirl seriously.

Zatanna had assured them that Grayson’s life wasn’t in danger, but she needed to consult with a ritualist specialist to break the spell safely. Until Dick woke up they couldn’t know how the spell had affected his memories. When finally, Richard awakened and called Alfred ‘Mr. Pennyworth’, Damian had predicted that this would be a nightmare. His pseudo brother’s mind had regressed to the same level as his body. In normal circumstances, Richard’s enthusiasm and actions were exuberant so Damian wasn’t sure he could stand a brat Grayson.

The one thing Damian did not expect was for little Richard to be this, for loss of a better term, feral. He snapped at everything, angry in general. To be at the penthouse with Damian seemed to have thrown him out of the loop. What made Damian so uneasy was how quiet the other boy had become. He kept to his room after Pennyworth took out a lot of older Dick’s stuff since they were doing their best not to let him realize all the changes.

Pennyworth had convinced Damian to play along and not talk about who Grayson is now and, more importantly, not to mention Batman. Maybe they should have. If they had he wouldn’t be racing around Gotham to find the young acrobat.

Robin lands on the fire escape when he hears a woman yell. “Run, kid, run!”

He looks down at the alleyway to see a kid in a dark blue hoodie run toward the ladder of the fire escape with two big thugs chasing after him. The boy bounces on trash cans and dumpsters to grab the last bar of the ladder. But not fast enough as the tallest goon catches his leg.

“Let me go,” the boy yells and tries to kick the thug in his face with his free leg but that doesn’t do much.

The way the boy had jumped, it is clear he is Grayson, and the voice confirms it.

Robin throws a Batarang on the man’s hand and jumps down on his partner’s shoulders. It didn’t take him long to render them unconscious. He looks back at the boy who had managed to safely reach the fire escape.

“What the hell were you thinking?” Damien snaps at him.

Grayson didn’t seem to listen to him as his eyes were fixed on his chest.

“Thank God you were there Robin,” a woman says, the sound of her voice similar to the one he had heard earlier.

Damian didn’t miss how Grayson flinches at the mention of the name Robin, making him wonder if the other boy remembers. “You stay here.”

He then turns to the woman. “How dense are you? Do not linger here. Call the cops and go,” he orders.

“I forgot how the new Robin is the mean one,” the woman says, offended and gets out of the alley. Damian rolls his eyes. What is she expecting? For them to have a chat over tea and biscuits? Gotham citizens have lost any survival instinct they once had.

“When you will have finished terrifying the good people of Gotham… Master Dick is running away again,” Pennyworth warns him over the com.

Robin looks back to see the acrobat already on top of the building. He curses and uses his grappling hook to get there before him.

“What part of stay there do you not understand?” he snaps as he lands in front of the boy.

“Stay away from me. What do you want?” Grayson yells, taking a rather a clumsy fighting stance.

“You need to go back to the penthouse. Pennyworth is worried sick,” Robin says.

“How you know Mr. Pennyworth?” Grayson whimpers as his eyes widen in fear.

“Because he asked for my help … and Batman to find you,” Damian declares as he realizes his mistakes. Grayson has no idea about who he is. Of course, he won’t listen to him.

“Batman is following Zucco’s trail. He requested that I help, thinking a person your age would make you more comfortable,” he lies between his teeth.

“He already told me he would take care of him weeks ago when he snuck into juvie to question me.” Dick looks at Robin, fist clenching. “Yet Zucco hasn’t paid for his crime!”

Damian frowns hearing this. Why would Grayson be in juvenile prison? He suddenly has some doubts about this boy being their Grayson and not someone from another dimension. What Damian knows about his father and his adoptive children have been in his grandfather files and was mostly about their strength and weaknes. Not full life story. Of course, those only focused on their strengths and weaknesses and how to exploit the later.

“And what were you expecting by coming out here today? To get yourself killed? What this will accomplish?” Damian asks.

Richard lowers his head, body shaking with anger. “Better than doing nothing before Mr. Wayne sends me back to juvie.”

The younger boy looks so defeated. That look really feels so wrong to see on a man Damian knows to be positive and strong. To witness him doubt their father when he has been Batman’s most trusted ally.

“He would never do such a thing,” Damian claims.

“Like you know anything.” Dick snort and wraps his arms around himself, shivering again. This time it’s clearly because of the weather.

“Come with me. I will show you something,” Robin says and presses a button on his belt to call the Batmobile.

Grayson seems ready to refuse, but his face lights up at the sound of the engine approaching their way. He moves to look down the alley.

“Is that ..?” He asks

“The Batmobile, indeed.” Damian smirks a little. “Care for a ride?”

Richard hesitates for a moment before he grins and begins to go down the fire escape. That is the most excited that Damian has seen him since he changed.

“Master Damian, what are you planning?” Alfred questions.

“Trust me Pennyworth. I know what I am doing,” Damian mutters in the com. He expects the oldest man to refuse and order him to come back home.

“Very well, young master. Should I wait for your return?” He inquires.

“Later. We are taking a detour first,” Damian announces.

“Alright, sir. And please drive in the city sleep limit. I don’t wish to have to put the Batmobile in autopilot,” Alfred warns him before closing the communication.

Damian takes a deep breath. He really hopes this will help somehow. He jumps down to join the other boy. He is surprised by the little yelp Richard produces. For a second he thought maybe one of those thugs had managed to free themselves and grabbed him. Damian lands on the hood of the car.

“Richard?” he asks looking at his pale face.

“I … feared that you had slipped,” Richard mumbles.

Of course. This Grayson had witnessed his parents fall to their deaths only months ago. Seeing someone drop from some height was probably triggering for him.

“Don’t worry. I learned from the best,” Damian declares opening the door of the Bat mobile. “Get in.”

Dick hesitates before he climbs on the passenger side. “Is Batman coming?”

“No, I told you. He is working on your case,” Robin answers and sits in the driver’s seat. It is true. Batman is busy being nine years old. He presses a few buttons to adjust the seat.

“You know how to drive?” Richard exclaims in disbelief. “How old are you?”

Robin let out a deep breath. “Do you ask so many questions all the time?”

“I asked first!” Dick crosses his arms and pouts.

“So you will only answer questions if I answer you?” Robin inquires. When the only response he gets is silence, he knows the answer. “Yes, I know how to drive and I’m nearly eleven.”

He starts the car and makes his way to their destination. From the corner of his eye, he can see Grayson shivering. Without commenting he blasts the heating. He can’t let him fall ill. The sigh of happiness that the other makes proves it was a good idea.

“I only ask so many questions because I need to understand,” Grayson mutters after being silent long enough that Damian thought he had fallen asleep. “Something is really wrong… Like I’m in another dimension.”

Damian couldn’t stop a little smile. He has been right; Richard is too bright to be fooled by some white lies. “What makes you think that?”

“Lots of things like television, phone, and other tech are so weird. The city looks so different… Mr. Pennyworth looks so much older and sadder.” Dick looks out the window.

“It’s not another dimension but you will understand soon enough,” Robin says softly.

“You believe me?” Dick mutters.

“Yes, I do,” Damian answers.

“Thank you.” Richard breaths out. He sounds so relieved that Damian regrets having lied to him for so long.

They stay silent for a moment as they move out of the city limits. Dick seems to be more nervous now. Robin decides to try to continue the conversation even if he isn’t good at this.

“Technically, it is my turn to ask a question. Why do you think fa… Mr. Wayne would send you away?” He asks

The inquiry clearly doesn’t help make Richard better, but Damian needs to know. He has seen how close his father and older brother were. Grayson has always been Batman’s right hand and now the one entrusted with his cowl.

“Because I was a mistake,” Dick mutters. He raises his knees against his chest and wraps his arms around them. “Mr. Wayne has been nice enough to take me in… But he is a busy man, not to mention that he has a son. He doesn’t need me.”

“He doesn’t have a son….” Robin lies. He should not be surprised.

“He does! There was this other boy at the penthouse that looks exactly like Mr. Wayne,” Grayson says. “I hope he comes back soon from this work trip and is there for Damian. Everyone should have their parents.”

The end of the sentence is cut by a little sob. Richard is trying not to cry but is failing. Even Robin doing his best to ignore how misty his eyes have become. He would never understand how someone like Grayson exists. He is hurting so much, and yet he thinks about the other.

“You are right. Don’t worry. He can be there for both of you,” Robin says even if he knows it’s a lie. Father is dead.

Maybe that is why he wants Grayson back?

The uncomfortable conversation is finally interrupted when they reach the destination. The moment they enter the tunnel, Damian could feel the atmosphere change. Grayson has no idea what is happening and yet seems to notice that something big is coming.

“Welcome to the Batcave,” Robin announces when he stops the car and opens the doors. The lights turn on automatically when they arrive. It is a bit dusty but someone who has never the cave won’t notice.

He observes the other boy with amusement. Grayson doesn’t know where to look. For the first time since Dick woke up as his nine-year-old self that he actually look like it. He steps out of the car not so gracefully as he tries to take everything at once.

“His that a real dinosaur? But they are supposed to be instinct. Who can use such a giant penny?” He asks literally bouncing from one trophy to another. This is more like how Damian always imagined Richard to be at this age.

He watches the other boy a bit longer to be sure he won’t fall down one of the ledges. He finally makes his way to the computer to locate the file he is looking for. He really hopes it will help and not make the situation worse. His fingers stop on the keyboard when he realizes Grayson is suddenly silent.

“Richard?” He asks, turning to find him. He spots him standing in front of the suit display. Exactly facing the first Robin’s uniform.

“What is this? How did you get this?” Dick demands twisting towards Damian with tears on his cheek. That wasn’t going well.

Damian moves to his side. “The original Robin uniform.”

“STOP SAYING THAT NAME!” Dick yells and cover his ears. “You can’t… How could Batman use my family’s colours and that name?”

Damian is at a loss. This was not the kind of reaction he expected. Is it because Richard’s memories are surfacing? Damian feels like he is hurting him more. That reminds him of something that happened earlier.

“What does the name Robin mean to you?? You flinched when that woman called me by this name,” he asks trying to keep his voice low and calm.

“My mom used to… It’s was her special nickname for me.” Dick sobs as his fist clenches at his side.

This wasn’t something that Damian had any knowledge of. He always guessed the mantel had been inspired by Robin Hood. For a moment he wonders if Todd and Drake know the truth. How could father give Robin away despite knowing its significance?

Damian unclasps his cape and put it around Richard’s shoulder. He looks so small in it. The warm fabric seems to help because Dick calms down.

“Sorry, I’m not usually such a cry baby,” Grayson mutters.

“Considering everything that has happened to you, I can let this pass,” Damian says glancing away.

Dick tilts his head. “You really speak weird for a kid…”

“Because I am no child. I am the son of Batman,” Damian claims, cheeks warming up.

“Sure…” Richard rolls his eye and wraps the cape around his body. “You didn’t bring me here to show off.”

“Of course not, I have something to show you.” He motions for Dick to follow him back to the computer and makes him sit down in one of the chairs. “You mentioned earlier that everything feels weird.”

“Yeah…” Dick mutters.

“I will tell you why but you have to listen until the end without interrupting me,” Damian says, waiting until Dick gives him a little nod before he takes a seat in the main chair and faces the other boy. 

“You have been hit by a magic spell that has de-age your mind and body back to your nine-year-old self. You are actually a man in your mid-twenties” he explains.

It probably sounds crazy but Damian feels it needs to be put out there. Damian expected Grayson to scold or call him a liar at least a lot. Strangely he seems to accept the story pretty well. It may be because he’s in shock or he doesn’t totally understand the situation. His blue eyes are fixed on Damian waiting for the rest, his feet slowly kicking the air. Clearly, his inability to stay in place comes from childhood.

Damian continues. “A little more than 15 years ago you moved to live with Bruce Wayne. Not long after you discovered one of the best-hidden secrets in Gotham.”

“Mr. Wayne is Batman! No way!” Dick exclaimed and covers his mouth, surprised at his own outburst.

“How are you surprised by that fact and but not the fact you have been magically de-age?” Damian asks incredulously.

“I grew up in a circus. They have taught me to respect magic. You never know what could happen.” Richard at least has the decency to look embarrassed.

Robin shakes his head. Of course, that would be Grayson’s explanation. After all, he has told Damian how he learned to throw knives with his babysitter or that he has been on a trapeze before he could walk. He should not be surprised about that kind of reaction.

“Anyhow. You are right; Bruce Wayne is Batman. You help him catch Tony Zucco and sent him in prison for your parents’ murder.” He opens the files on the computer screen and gives Dick time to let the news sink in.

Richard’s blue eyes widen, and he gets up to move closer to the screen. Damian watches with some kind of morbid fascination at all the emotions that cross Richard’s face: amazement, sorrow, happiness, and anger. This is a lot to take in.

“Why is he still in prison? He should be dead!” Dick suddenly yells and hits the keyboard with his fist.

This is really not the reaction Damian would have expected from Grayson. He is the one that always seemed adamant to follow father’s rules about not killing. This doesn’t feel right at all.

“Justice, not revenge,” Damian declares softly.

“What?” Dick turns his head toward him, tears running down his face and rage twist his trails.

“Something my father and my oldest brother taught me,” Damian comments.

“Well, that’s bull…” Dick snaps crossing his arms. “It’s easy for you to say. You don’t know what I am living through.”

“Our situation is not the same, but I understand the pain of losing someone,” Damian replies coldly. He is starting to hate this boy. He wants Grayson back. Not this version.

Dick’s anger seems to simmer down at this. “It’s just unfair. Why is scum like him still allowed to breathe while my parents…”

“It is unfair. But life is never fair. If it’s any consolation, he won’t ever be free. Tony Zucco cut your parents’ wings yet he will be in a cage for the rest of his miserable existence. Father always makes sure to be there with you for the parole hearing. Now can you please sit back down so I can proceed with my explanation?” Damian says getting aggravated by all this.

Richard glances at him. There something in his eyes that look a bit too old for his age. He sighs and sits back down.

Taking this as approval Damian continues. “After what happened with Zucco, you decided to Batman’s partner. That is when you created the persona of Robin and designed this costume.”

“If that’s my hero name how did you get it, Damian?” Dick asks calmly.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Robin says.

“I’m not an idiot. Just because you hide half of your face with a mask doesn’t mean I won’t recognize you. We have been living in the same place for nearly a week now. And no one talks the way you do.” Dick crosses his arms.

Grayson is definitely not an imbecile.

Damian hesitate long before finally taking his domino off. He hates it so much. He feels naked and vulnerable before those blue eyes.

“Answer my question.” Richard glares at him.

“You gave it to me. After, you became Batman,” he says.

Grayson didn’t need to know about the fact the mantel of Robin has been passed down to Todd, Brown and Drake before Damian. Or that he strained his relationship with the later by giving it to Damian.

“Wait? I’m Batman when I grow up? How?” Dick asks confused.

“Father is … unavailable at the moment and you are his most trusted ally so that task has fallen on you” The young vigilant says, turning to close the files. He didn’t want Grayson to look in his eye. He would discover the truth about Bruce Wayne’s demise.

“Damian…” Dick mutters and reaches to touch his arms. Anything he is about to say his cut by the sound of the clock entrance opening.

Damian automatically moves to stand in front of Richard. No one should be at the manor now. Hundred of possibilities from Drake coming back to Joker finding out the truth run through his mind. Anyway, he needs to protect his brother. That is his priority.

“Young masters, I think it is time to go back home. It is really late,” Pennyworth says as he walks down the staircase, coats in his arms.

“Pennyworth, I told you that I was handling this.” Damian relaxes a little. He hears Richard whimper softly.

“And it seems you have. It has been a long day and you both need your rest,” Alfred announces stepping in front of them. “Please go change Master Damian.”

“What about the batmobile? I should bring it back.” Damian begins but seeing the look on the older man’s face he understands he won’t win this round. He reaches to grab his cape from Dick and make his way to the locker room.

They had left some clothes here in case of any emergency even when they transferred most of the operation to the Bunker. Damian is changing when his eyes catch a glimpse of something. It’s Grayson’s old Gotham Knights sweater. It has seen better days but the older man still wears it, not wanting to throw it away.

Damian grabs it without much of a second thought and puts it in his duffle bag with the rest of his Robin uniform. When he is sure he has everything, he joins the others.

Richard has one of the coats on and is resting against Pennyworth left side. The butler has a hand on the boy’s shoulder and that seems to be one of the only thing keeping him up. The emotions of the night are finally catching up with him.

Pennyworth holds up a coat for Damian to slip on. The young man reaches for the duffle bag before the butler could.

“I am capable of carrying my own bag. See to it that Grayson doesn’t fall face-first into the staircase,” He says and makes his way upstairs.

The drive back to the penthouse is a silent one and Damian is more than glad about this. He not in a sharing mood anymore. Seems Grayson isn’t either because he is strangely quiet.

Damian makes a beeline to his room, totally ignoring Pennyworth’s rules about suits outside the Bunker. He needs some alone time. He just wants to shower and forget how the night turned into such a disappointment. He does not understand why he is in such a state of mind. Tonight’s objective was to find Richard and bring him home safe. Which had been achieved. Yet he feels like he failed.

He takes a quick shower in his private bathroom, yet the weird feeling is still there. The boy walks back to his room to get some sleep clothes and stops at the duffle bag. He hesitates only for a second before he puts on Grayson’s sweater. It looks ridiculous. It’s way too big for him, but he hasn’t been this comfortable in a long time.

Damian just manages to lay comfortably in bed with a book when there is a knock on his door. He let out an irritated sigh. Pennyworth knows to leave him alone when he is in his room. Even if he is upset about Damian’s actions, he waits until the next day to bring that up. Alfred understands his boundaries. So that leaves only one person.

“Go to bed, Grayson,” he orders.

He hears some ruffle outside before the door opens revealing Richard clad in Superman pajamas, balancing a tray with two mugs on it.

“You have no idea how to follow orders. Get out of my room,” Damian growls.

“I asked Mr. Pennyworth for hot chocolate. To thank you for tonight. He said you weren’t a big fan of sugar, so he made something else for you,” Dick replies as he moves closer. The smell of chai tea is really tempting. Pennyworth is the only one here that can brew tea right.

“You’re are welcome. Now leave the cup on the nightstand and go,” Damian comments and looks back at his book.

Grayson sighs a little and there is the sound of porcelain being placed on the table. For a second Damian thought for once the other boy will listen to him. That is until he feels the bed tilt as Dick sits at the end of it.

“I requested you to get out of my room,” Damian says.

“I heard you the first time… But I want to talk,” Dick answers, holding his mug close to him.

“You have five minutes and after that, I kick you out. And do not spill any of the chocolate on my bed,” Damian warns him.

“If you kick me, I will really drop some,” Grayson comments and takes a sip of his cup to badly hide his grin.

“You have only four minutes and a half now.” Damian glares at him.

“I just want to thank you for telling me the truth today. I do feel better knowing I’m not crazy,” Dick says softly.

“That is all? It could have waited until morning,” Damian groans and grabs the cup. He really doesn’t think Grayson is going anywhere.

“That’s not all. I have no idea how long it will take before I return to my real self… But if you need to talk, I’m here,” Richard continues.

“I have nothing to discuss and, even if I did, why would I talk about it with you?” Damian asks and looks away.

“It is clear you and older me are close or I wouldn’t have given you something as special as the Robin name. That makes us family and that mean we are there for each other,” Richard comments softly.

Damian is ready to bark about how they aren’t related and that only he is the true blood son. Yet the words get stuck in his throat. Grayson has been the first one to offer him a place in their family. Of course, his father has tried before he died… But neither of them really trusted each other.

Grayson didn’t trust him initially either. No one in their right mind would have. Damian was a member of the league of assassins after all. Sometimes Damian speculates the seasoned vigilant gave him the mantle of Robin either because he felt pity for him because he lost Bruce or because he wanted to keep an eye on him. To tell the truth he is not sure which one is the worst.

“I think you mean: Ohana,” he says rolling his eyes even more annoyed.

Richard tilts his head and looks at him. “What?”

Damian should have realized Richard has no idea what the film he is talking about. “Forgot about it. It’s just some ridiculous Disney movie my older brother made me sit through.”

“I don’t remember… Oh! It’s the future. There are a lot of movies I haven’t seen. We have to watch it,” he claims but his face fell. “Or would that mess up the timeline?”

Damian is tempted to say that it might cause a paradox but that would probably scare Grayson too much and he would blame himself for everything.

“The timeline will not be destroyed by one motion picture. Do not be silly,” he finally answers. It’s nearly funny to see how relief floods the other boy features.

“That’s good! So now we just need to go to the living room to watch it,” he replies moving to get up.

“We won’t do such a thing,” Damian shouts out.

“But Damian…” Dick looks at him with such big pleading eyes.

As the son of the Batman and the grandson of the head of the demon, Damian always considered he had no weakness but at this moment he feels he might have one. Little Grayson’s puppy eyes are strong enough to be weaponized. As much as he has to admit defeat on the one.

“Why relocate when we can watch it here?” He sighs and reaches for the TV remote.

Richard looks from Damian to the television before he finishes his cup. He moves to sit beside the other boy and hide his legs under the covers and blanket. That a bit too much but if that can make Grayson happy and still for a while he would accept his fate. Damian starts “Lilo and Stich” And open his book again. Hopefully that will keep Grayson interested until he falls asleep.

Damian forgot two things about that film: how captivating it was and the scene in the hammock followed by the talk about Lilo’s parents death.

During that scene, he feels Dick curl on his side turning his back towards Damian. For a moment he thought the other boy fell tired all of a sudden, but the muffled sounds and shoulders tell another story. He pauses the movie.

“Richard?” He asks and puts a hand on his arm. He is unsure of how to proceed. He had been able to ignore the tears earlier at the cave. Should he get Pennyworth? He doubts Grayson would want him to go to bother the older man. What did father do in the past to calm the distressed boy? Damian has no idea.

Then it hits him. He needs to think and act the same way Grayson would. He doesn’t really like the idea but there is only one thing he can do.

Damian takes a deep breath and wraps his arms around the other boy. Richard abruptly turns, wailing, and latches onto Damian’s body with an iron grip.

The young Robin freezes a little before he hugs him back. It is a bit awkward with the oversized sweater. They stay like this until Dick sobs become shaky breaths.

What would his mother think of him now?

“Sorry… We can finish the movie,” Richard mumbles and sniffs. He lifts his arms to wipe his nose with his sleeves to Damian’s disgust.

“Let finish another day. You are clearly upset,” he says as he manages to sneak a tissue in the other boy’s hand.

“No! I need to see the end. It’s a great one right, you watch it.” Richard raises his red-rimmed eyes to him.

Damian sighs. Sure it is some kind of feel-good and has an improbable ending like all those silly kids movies.

“If you become upset again we’ll stop. Now let go,” he warns a little embarrassed.

“Can we stay like this please?” Dick whimpers.

Those pleading eyes again.

“Fine. But don’t rub snort all over me,” he grumbles.

“You’re the best,” Richard says and lays his head on Damian’s chest and goes back to the film.

Damian shifts a few times trying to get comfortable, with the boy trapping his arm between them. Realizing that managing to move Dick is impossible, he pulls his limb back and reluctantly puts it around his brother’s shoulder.

They stay like this until the credit rolls. At least Grayson seems to be in a better mood now and finally ready to sleep.

“Thank you, Damian. It was a good movie. I understand why your big brother wants you to watch it,” he mumbles his eyes half closed.

He is right.

Now that he really listen to it and not only sit thought to please his guardian, he can see a lot of resemblance between the movie and their current situation. He hates to admit it but he identifies a lot of himself in the little alien: the aggressive behavior, the fact he has been destined to destroy things and his general cluelessness about most social cues. Damian has been thrown in this new life that he doesn’t always understand and has trouble getting accustomed to.

Richard is clearly the big sister. Even if he is overwhelmed by the responsibility of being Batman and taking care of everything, he is doing his best to make this partnership, this family, work.

And they are both the girls: sad, a bit lost and angry at the unfairness of the world.

“It is a passible movie,” he finally answers and looks down.

Grayson is fast asleep, still resting against his chest. Damian thinks about his options. He could wake the other boy and send him to his own room or let him be. He doesn’t have any illusion that if he rouses Richard from his slumber, he would do anything to stay awake. In the week Grayson has been de-age, more than once Damian has heard him wake up screaming.

With a sigh he moves to turn the desk lamp and lay down. He keeps his arms around Grayson as the boy whimpers at the movement.

“You will be safe Richard,” he mutters and holds him tight. He is not ready to let him go. He recognizes he misses this.

He misses his partner … his big brother. His eyes close before he finishes that thought.

Damian wakes up a bit disoriented and quickly realize two things: it is way too bright outside, so he clearly overslept and Grayson his not by his side anymore.

“Richard?” he asks softly, rubbing his eyes.

Suddenly there is a yelp in the main area of the penthouse followed by the sound of metal crashing. 

Damian is on his feet and ready to fight any intruder as he gets out of his room.

He didn’t expect the trespasser to be a familiar face. One he has missed a lot over the last week.

“Grayson?” Damian exclaims, unable to hide his surprise.

“Hey Kiddo. Morning. Sorry I didn’t mean to wake you,” Dick announces as he scratches the back of his head.

“How? What happened?” Damian asks as he walks closer to the older man.

“Clumsy me tripped over my own feet and threw the pan on the cupboard’s door,” Dick answers as he bends over to pick up the pan and groans in pain.

“You are never that inept. And where is pennyworth?” Damian comments and looks around suspiciously.

“My body hurts like Killer Croc and Bane played football with me as the ball. Alfie is in the Bunker,” Richard says.

Probably calling Zatanna about the turn of events, Damian concludes.

“Maybe you should just wait for him to come back up before you set the penthouse ablaze.” Damian pushes his brother towards one of the stools around the kitchen island.

“I was living on my own for years, Damian. I can cook even if I’m sore. Speaking of which: did we catch those cultists?” Dick asks still sitting down.

“You don’t remember?” Damian frowns a little.

“Nothing after the flash of light,” the older man says.

Somehow that saddens Damian. Not the reaction he expected to feel.

“Of course. I took care of things when you were incapacitated. It is Robin’s job to watch Batman’s back.” he points out and crosses his arms.

Dick chuckles and reaches to ruffle Damian’s short hair. “I have no doubt about that Little D.”

The boy huffs to keep up appearances but he is just so glad that Grayson is back to normal.

“While we wait for Alfred to come back up, you can tell me what really happened. Why am I missing a week? And why you are wearing my old Gotham Knights sweatshirt?” Dick grins at his brother.

Damian freezes and looks down at himself in horror. He totally forgot about the shirt. Feeling his ears burning in shame, he tries to take it off but he’s stopped by a gentle, yet firm hand, on his shoulders.

“Hey, it’s okay. I don’t mind sharing,” Richard says softly.

Damian hesitates before he sits on the stool beside Richard.

“As strange as it sounds, child you was more behaved than you are,” Damian comments before he tells Richard what happened.

He was just happy to have his Batman, his brother, back to normal.

As normal as Richard John Grayson can be.


End file.
